Dragoon Five
by Jerex
Summary: after a tornument duel Kaiba, Marik, Bakura and Joey recieve unwabted attention as there conection to there Dragon monsters increases, hunted by an ancient society determined to destroy them, they need to rely on each other, and there new found abilities.
1. Chapter 1

Dragoon's Five

**Dragoon's Five**

Synopsis Kaiba, Joey, Marik and Bakura each have a connection to their Dragon Cards, a connection that leads them to be fused with the cards in accordance with an ancient legend of the Dragoon Warriors

Chapter 1) Battle Royal

Kaiba Corp's second Duel Cup Tournament went down in style, even though Yugi couldn't attend owing to the fact that he had to save the world from the forces of Darkness again, an excuse Kaiba personally thought he had used once to often.

Of course Seto Kaiba attended after all it was his Tournament, Joey Wheeler attended determined to defeat Kaiba in Yugi's name, Marik and Bakura who for once weren't the evil force Yugi had to prevent from destroying the world attended, Marik had been invited by Kaiba to settle a score from battle City as it had been Marik and not Kaiba who had came second to Yugi, Bakuras invite was a mere curtsy for been a BC Finalist, other familiar faces included Mia Valentine, Marik's sister Isis, Rebecca, Rex, Weevil, Mako and Bandit Keith, some newer faces such as gambling Jack, Lord Grange and Winger were also present.

During the Tournament there were many heated Duels.

Joey Vs Gambling Jack both Duelists who relied heavily on luck and chance to win duels, fortunately for Joey his luck held out and his Graceful Dice and Time wizard trumped Jack's Dangerous Machine type 6 and Snipe Hunter.

Bakura beat Lord Grange with his Occult deck; Grange put up a good fight with his Monarch Deck but ultimately fell victim to Bakura's Traps and monster effects.

Marik's slime monsters took on Bandit Keith's machines, it came as no surprise to the audience when Marik defeated him.

Winger a brash and quirky American kid fought against Rebecca and underestimated her due to her age and the unsettling fact that she talked to her teddy bear, he only just scraped by.

Kaiba defeated Mai in one minute flat, managing to summon the Blue Eyes Ultimate dragon on his second turn and finish her of.

Now it was time for the final round of the Tournament a battle royal whoever's left standing wins, it was between Kaiba and Marik (grudge match) and Joey (and Kaiba another grudge match) and Bakura (could cause trouble) and Winger (not expected to last long.)

Unown to all present they were been observed with interest by a shadowy figure.

Kaiba had his Blue Eyes White Dragon on the field and 1600 life points left, Marik had his Horus the Black Flame Dragon on the field and 600 life points left, Bakura had his Light and Darkness Dragon (Effect negated, Atk Points unaltered) on the field and 1200 life points left, Joey had his Red Eyes Black Dragon on the field and 1000 life points left, Winger had his White horned Dragon (Atk points increased by 600) on the field and 800 life points left.

Joey had the skill drain trap card active on the field negating all monster effects (White Horn was on the field first and its effect had already resolved so it retains its increased attack)

Kaiba draws a card and smiles "its game over for you Marik I activate the spell card Dragons gun fire" he slots the spell card into his Duel Disk.

"Oh no" groans Marik knowing full well what he was planning to do "I deal 800 points of damage to your life points" states Kaiba, Marik smirks "not so fast I activate the spell of pain switching the damage to one other player of my choice and I choose Winger"

Winger winces "not cool, but I'm not finished yet, I activate the numerous healer trap to recover a grand" Wingers life points recover by 1000 plus 500 as a numerous H

Healer card was already in his graveyard his life points increase to 2300 and then decrease to 1500.

Kaiba frowns and then smiles again "in that case I attack Wheelers Red Eyes with the Blue Eyes White Dragon, White lightning attack!"

"Not so fast Kaiba" growls Marik "I may not be able to win but I can still end this in a draw" he flips up his trap card "I activate Final Fusion all monsters out are destroyed and there combined attack points are deducted from our life points" a massive explosion rocks the field blasting all the duelists.

"Bloody hell" cries out Bakura (really the evil spirit) "what the…argh!" exclaims Joey "Ha, Ha, Ha" laughed Marik "Aw Man" Winger shields himself with his arm.

As the smoke cleared one Duelist however remained unaffected event though his dragon had been destroyed along with the others Kaiba's life points remained unaffected.

"Ho-ow" stutters Marik, Kaiba smirks and reviles his spell card "The ring of defense protected me from all damage which means I win"

Marik grits his teeth and growls his eyes flash purple, Joey leans over on his hunches and slams his fist into the floor his eyes flash red, Wingers eyes flash silver as he bares his teeth at Kaiba, Bakura's glow aquamarine as he rages about his defeat, Kaiba glares at his defeated opponents and for a second his deep blue eyes flash with a blue glow.

The black suited shade wearing observer in the audience notices this brief occurrence with keen interest reaching back to scratch his ear and keys on a hands free communicator hidden under his hair "reporting on Duel situation" he whispers to himself "as expected Seto Kaiba is the winner, I have located five possible subjects…Kaiba is one of them, the others are Marik Ishtar, Ryo Bakura, Joseph Wheeler and James Wing" he listens for a while "understood" he stands up and leaves the arena.


	2. Chapter 2

Please Read and Review, it will only take five minutes of your valuable time

Please Read and Review, it will only take five minutes of your valuable time

Chapter 2) Live Interview

On TV an interviewer sits back in an armchair opposite this is a sofa on which Bakura, Joey and Winger sit, Marik is sitting on the floor leaning back against the sofa, Kaiba is standing of to one side, his arms folded a dark expression present on his face. It is obvious that he doesn't want to be there; oblivious to this the interviewer faces the camera and speaks.

"Kaiba Cup 2 attracted over several million viewers in Japan alone, worldwide viewing figures are unown but are estimated to have been at least five times that, with Duel Monsters becoming more and more poplar every day, the second KC tournament was bound to be a big successes, and for all you Duel fans out there we have the finalists of that tournament, right here with us" Marik grunts and turns away, Bakura seems a little stage struck, Winger is uncomftable, Kaiba doesn't react at all and Joey waves to the camera and mouths "Hi Mum!" to everyone watching's amusement, he is clearly enjoying himself immensely.

"Seto Kaiba, the host of Battle City, and both Kaiba cup Tournaments and this year's winner" Camera focuses on Kaiba. "Marik Ishtar, runner up from the Battle City Tournament" Camera focuses on Marik. "Joey Wheeler Runner up from the Duelist Kingdom Tournament" camera focuses on Joey. "Ryo Bakura Battle City Finalist" Camera focuses on Bakura. "Jamie Wing" European League Winner" Camera focuses on Winger.

Ignoring the Interviewer Marik looks up and across at Jam…I mean Winger (snicker) "Your names James?" he asks incredulously. Winger glares at him "I thought you were from America?" Joey asks him "I mean ya got da accent bud" Winger snorts 'look who's talking" he mutters "I toured and won the European League but I was born in the Good ole US of A" Joey blinks "oh right" he says like everything now makes perfect sense "Your names Jamie?" Asks Marik shaking with suppressed laughter, Winger sighs "I prefer Winger" he mutters. The Interviewer looks around clearly thrown by the unusual interruption "can it Marik" snaps Kaiba wanting this interview over sooner rather than later "let the man get on with his job"

Seeing this as a sign to continue the Interviewer licks his lips and resumes "The..the phone lines will open shortly for anyone who has a question or challenge to present to any of our guests, but first a few of our own questions" he picks up as series of placards and reads the first question out "Has the absence of the Top ranking Duelist Yugi Motou the so called unbeatable King of Games had any impact on the tournament?"

What a question to ask them, Kaiba was furious, if he'd been holding anything he would have crushed it.

"Sure" winger answers right away, sounding depressed "I'd have never made it to the finals" the interviewer looks shocked "hey everyone knows it" continues Winger "I'm good but there better" he indicates his fellow Duelists.

"If Yugi had attended he would have won the finals" Joey states slyly earning a heated glare from Kaiba.

Bakuras eyes had slanted "if Yugi had taken part, the Tournament would have been more…entertaining" he declares a feral grin present on his usual angelic face.

"Who's to say" claims Marik "Yugi holds all three God cards now and I couldn't beat him when I held one"

Kaiba places one of his trademark cold smiles in place "I look forward to Dueling Yugi again at a later date and claiming not just victory but his God cards and his title"

"In your dreams, moneybags" mutters Joey. "Insolent Mutt" mutters Kaiba. "Why you" growls Joey leaping to his feet. Kaiba smirks "down dog" he taunts him. "Bite me" retorts Joey. The Interviewer looks on astounded while Marik shakes his head and Bakura mutters "mortals" disgustedly. Winger agreed with the interviewer, after all no one had told him when he entered the finals that the Top ranking Duelists were insane but hid it well, Scratch that last part they were on live television remember.

"Uh Next question" the interviewer continues "What encouragement would you give to anyone new to dueling or thinking of taking up dueling"

Kaiba considers "don't let defeats deter you, Joey here's been knocked down hundreds of time but he just gets back up and tries again" Joey growls but refrains from rising to the bait "I was taught by Yugi's Grampa an the one thing he taught me other than the spell speed rulings dat is, was to believe in yourself and the heart O the cards, when you believe in your deck it'll always come through for you"

The Interviewer cuts in 'Yugi Motou claims his success is due to his believe in the heart of the cards, do you believe this is true?"

"S'wat I said ain't it?" replies Joey.

"Duels are a lot more than just winning and tournaments, there about friends and having a good time" adds Winger.

"What are your feelings concerning your fellow finalists? Mr. Kaiba?"

"Joey's a mutt" begins Kaiba 'Hey!" and he continues "He gets by on his dubious charm and dumb luck, Mariks a nut job whose only here because he gate crashed my Battle City Tournament, same for Bakura and Wingers a fourth rate Duelist" he finishes "thanks a bunch" Winger mutters sarcastically folding his arms "at least he didn't tell everyone that your of your rocker" Marik consoles him.

"Mr. Wheeler?" Joey glares at Kaiba "Kaiba's an arrogant Bas…" white noise " a victory hungry son of a…" white noise "Who'll get what's coming to him when he faces Yugi. Mariks okay now I guess I've forgiven him for what happened in Battle City" The interviewer cuts in again "what happened in…" Joey interrupts him "da ya mind I'm talking here! Bakuras…a friend of mine and wingers a good duelist considering this is his first major tournament"

Bakura speaks up as Joey finishes "Kaiba's…" he mutters something in a strange language "Joeys…" eyes soften "a good friend of mine, as is Marik" his eyes slant again before returning to normal "winger could go far if he learns from the mistakes he made"

Marik speaks up immediately after Bakura 'likewise to 'Kura here, Joey and me are good now, what he said to Winger and I agree with Joey and Bakura on the Priest over there" points his thumb in Kaiba's general direction.

"Uh Priest? Um uh Jai..uh Winger?" the interviewer has lost the plot.

"Kaiba's" winger struggles to find the right words even though he hadn't known the guy as long as the others had "sure of himself, Marik's deadly in a duel, Joeys insanely lucky, and Bakuras different" he finishes.

The interviewer has a desperate look in his eye as he says "We are now open to receive phone in callers and I believe we have our first…" a high pitched girly voice squeals over the phone line "Seto Kaiba I love you!" and is cut of, Kaiba looks majorly pisses, Joey collapses on the floor beside Marik doubled up with laughter, Bakura seems to be in two minds about it, winger half grins/half grimaces, Marik cackles madly "second caller" the interviewer calls out quickly.

A male yet femine voice over the phone lines says "I love Seto for life!" before he too is cut of. The Interviewer freezes, Marik and Joey on the floor choke, Bakura and Winger shudder deeply disturbed, Kaiba blanches.

"Please" pleads the interviewer "serious questions only"

"Kaiba can get in line, the God cards are gonna be mine!"

"Why does Bakura play all those creepy cards? Can't he win a duel without his scaring the opponent to death strategy?"

And so on until the last Question by some woman "during the final duel you each had a powerful Dragon monster on your side of the field, what are your feelings concerning the Dragons?"

"The Blue Eyes White Dragon is the most powerful and noble of all Duel Monsters, together nothing can stop us from achieving victory"

"Red Eyes and me go way back, he's da bomb!"

"Horus may never equal Ra's strength but it has its own power and when its by my side were virtually unstoppable"

"The light and Darkness Dragon is an appropriate monster for me, its symbolic more than anything else"

"The White horned Dragon's a cool and really rare card, I'm just glad I'm lucky enough to own one, a close friend of mine gave it to me"

"One last question, as our program nears the end" Kaiba straightens up, not long left, and he can leave, the others had mixed reactions "Are there any other major dueling tournaments that you plan to attend or in the case of Mr. Kaiba host?"

Joey shrugs non-committedly "if I get invited to any, I'll show up, an if I can find one I'll join it, but right now I just want to go home and see my sister and friends"

Bakura seems to be staring into space "it depends" he answers absently "on whether I have any…other arrangements" his eyes are slanted once again.

Marik shrugs "not bothered really, my sister allowed me to take part today, to give me something to do, but I'm at a loose end right now"

"I do wanna hang around Japan for a while, maybe catch some Manga and chill out you know, before I head home to the American championships" decides Winger.

Kaiba speaks last "nothing has been planned beyond this years regional's and Duel leagues hosted by Industrial Illusions as of yet however I can announce that a second Battle City is been considered and you can bet if it does get commissioned, it will be bigger and better than the first"

The interviewer gapes at this and only just manages to close his mouth and remain professional "wow, what an announcement, that's all we have time for I'm afraid, be sure to tune in for more Dueling action next time"


	3. Chapter 3

The Duelist's Heiress: thank you for the review, I hope you are enjoying this fic, as much as I'm enjoying writing it

**SetoEevee7: Well I could tell you, but that would be telling.**

**The Duelist's Heiress: thank you for the review, I hope you are enjoying this fic, as much as I'm enjoying writing it.**

Chapter 3) Dreaming and Abduction

The Five Duellists slipped out of the TV studies via the back way to avoid been mobbed by rabid fans and entered the underground garage alone. Kaiba walked past the rows of cars and away from his fellow Duellists immediately, heading towards his waiting Limo.

"Oi! Kaiba how about a lift?" Marik yells at Kaiba's retreating back. "That'll be the day" retorts Kaiba, not stopping. "Is that a no?" asks Marik, "what do you think?" replies Kaiba as he reaches his Limo and gets inside, winding down the window with a press of a button Kaiba shoots one final comment "remember you all represent the Duelling world try not to embarrass me" the window winds up as the Limo pulls out of the garage.

Joey shake his head "Grrr that Kaiba, why I oughta…" he suddenly remembers and looks stricken "whoops, gotta run, later you guys, Mai said she'd stick around and give me a lift back home" he yells back as way of explanation.

Bakura, Marik and winger were left alone together in the dark car park. Marik had his arm around Bakura affectionately, when Marik noticed Winger was dawdling along and alone he called out to him, "hey J" grins Marik from ear to ear "wanna tag along with us? Were going to hit the night clubs, after all its not everyday you get to sample the Tokyo night life"

Winger regards him strangely "put like that I can see why" he comments. "Look" he sighs "thanks for the offer but I should really get back to the hotel, my sponsor is very strict and…" Marik grabs him around the shoulders and pulls him up to him, matching Bakura on the other side "nonsense" claims Marik, "what's life without a little spice, an edge, danger, c'mon play hooky, we could use some fresh company, right Bakura?" Bakura nods his head, "c'mon on we could meet some hot of triplets and make up a six some" Marik's madcap mood was contagious "I'll be in enough trouble as it is, over the interview" he sighs theatrically and then grins "but it'll be worth it"

Bakura looks across at him "you'll join us then?" he asks Winger who shrugs lopsidedly bumping Marik who bumps Bakura as they leave the car park and enter the city streets "why not?" he says "your only young once and after all its my life to lead"

"Good on you" Marik congratulates him and slaps him on the back, Bakura offers a feral grin "I warn you it could get rough, we tend to take night on the wild side a little too literally" Winger laughs at this "I laugh at danger, well a black eye anyway" he turns slightly more serious "let's do it fellow third, no fourth rate duellists, lets go have a good time.

Cruising along the darkened Domino city streets Joey let the cool night wash over him, sitting in the passenger seat of a bright red sports car driven by a gorgeous blond in a tight leather top and a rubber mini skirt, this was the life.

He was a successfully duellist ranked in the top five alongside Yugi, Kaiba, Marik and Pegasus, he had a loving sister who thankfully for his state of mind wasn't dating Tristan or Duke though to his annoyance they both still made passes at her. And most importantly of all he had Mai, Mai Valentine described most fondly by Tea once as a bleach blond tease in a tight top, no wait that was him well minus the bleach blond bit which he happens to resemble you know.

Joey was head over heels in love with Mai and while she might not feel that strongly about him yet, she and him had sorta started dating a few months ago, Tristan had laid odds on how long it would last but even if longest estimate hadn't made it.

Joey snapped back to reality as the car slows and stops "huh" he asks looking around at his surroundings "hey this isn't my apartment" Mai smiles "no" she agrees "its mine" she runs a finger teasingly up and down Joeys chin before shutting his mouth for him, he was still clueless "do I have to spell it out?" she asks half wearily half amused "I'm inviting you in for a coffee" she says, Joey suddenly realises what she's getting at and blushes "oh" he says dumbly "oh" he smiles back gratefully and hungrily "why I'd be delighted to accept yer most generous offer my Lady" he jumps out of the car and does a mock curtsy.

"Why thank you Lord Joseph" replies Mia as he opens her door for her to get out "personally" replies Joey "I see myself as more of a knight, Sir Joey Wheeler at your service" he starts enacting a mock swordfight with himself "need me to rescue a dragon or slay a Maiden or something?" Mai chuckles at his antics "it's the other way around, and if I were you I'd stay away from maidens if you know what's good for you" as they reach the door of her apartment it seemed like nothing would get Joey to quit playing the goat or in this case knight "oh Joey" smirks Mai "I read somewhere that knights never have sex with their courtly ladies" Joey anime freezes and face faults, Mai smiles and leans in close to whisper into his ear "maybe your not so knight like after all, but you'll do for me big boy" she pulls him into the apartment slamming the door behind them.

Kaiba entered his mansion tiredly, it was late and for once he had no intention of pulling an all nighter for Kaiba Corp "hey big bro!" a black haired blur appeared out of no where and wrapped itself around Kaiba's middle, Kaiba smiled warmly "had a good day Mokie?" he asks his little brother "yep" replies Mokuba letting go of Kaiba to bounce around him excitedly instead "I saw you duel Seto, I wish I was as half as good as you" he sighs.

Kaiba frowns "don't talk like that" he tells him "Your better Duellist than half the losers we accept into the tournaments" he scowls darkly "I don't even know how Raptor and Underwood managed to get in this year, I certainly didn't invite them" Mokuba looks pleased at the compliment. "Why are you still up anyway?" continues Kaiba eyeing Mokuba critically "its way past your bedtime" Mokuba face faults "I uh ha, ha ha" Mokuba runs of "just going Bro" Kaiba shakes his head amusedly. And heads to his own room, beside Mokubas, Kaiba finds himself feeling strangely worn out and barely has time to remove his beloved trench coat before he collapses dead to the world on his four poster.

Mokuba sticks his head around the door and smiles fondly at his brother, tiptoeing in he covers him up with a blanket, tucking him in Mokuba kisses Kaiba on the forehead whispering "sweet dreams big brother" before tiptoeing back out closing the door behind him quietly.

Winger only just avoids having his head smashed in by a large bruiser covered in tattoos with a Mohican haircut this is new he thinks wirily as he narrowly doges another punch, he hadn't any time to spare to look for Marik and Bakura, he had to concentrate solely on dodging been knocked into the middle of next week.

Bakura was agile enough and despite his bodies weaknesses whenever the spirit took over he could perform moves that Ryo could only in his wildest dreams perform. Millennia of been trapped inside a millennium item had not dulled his brawling skills, he weaved and ducked, jabbed and side stepped, grabbed hold of the goon behind him and slammed his head into the skull of the one in front waving a knife about, he instantly dropped the knife and collapsed with the 'weapon' used on him, leaving Bakura with a short break in between opponents to collect himself.

He scanned the room quickly; the new boy was handling himself well for a modern day mortal since he couldn't compete with their assailants physically he focussed on dodging any and all attacks against him, frustrating and annoying his attacker who made wilder swipes that were even easier to dodge, Marik like always was on top form and was getting pounded heavily but enjoying every minute, that's not to say he wasn't putting a smack down on his opponents, he gave more than he took, but took a lot more than the Bakura and Winger, he paused to wipe a trail of blood from his nose after giving his opponent a black eye.

This sure was one hell of a night.

Kaiba was tossing and turning in his sleep, subconsciously he threw the sheet of him, he was sweating profoundly, his bed creaked and groaned with every movement he made, his breathing was heavy and horse. A birthmark present on his right arm, a blue dragon shaped mark with along serpentine head, curved wings, long arms ending in claws along it's side, a spindly yet seemingly strong body from which a long serrated tail hangs from behind running along Kaiba's arm up to his elbow. The birthmark starts glowing as Kaiba thrashes about even harder.

In Mai's bedroom in her apartment, Joey held his love in his strong arms sleep proved elusive for him, normally after…it, when he was lying there with Mai in his arms he just drifted of into a dreamless sleep, but not tonight, something felt wrong, really wrong, unexplainable pain cursed through his right arm, it felt like his birthmark, which he'd always been proud of, was trying to rip itself apart, it was a black dragon like mark with sweeping wings and a powerful jaw it looked spindly from some angles but Joey knew it was really powerful, with its sweptback arms and legs and a thin tail that ended an inch away from his elbow, it had always reminded him of a red Eyes B. Dragon.

He moved slightly, his throat felt dry, his heartbeat felt like a machine gun blazing away at his ribcage, he felt faint, this wasn't sleep he was fainti…he passed out, his unwary lover still clutched in his arms.

Winger paused to catch his breath leaning against a convenient street sign, Marik was leaning on Bakura dabbing his bloody nose with a hanky supplied by the white haired boy "I don't want it back" mumbles Bakura he was grateful that the spirit had taken care of his body during the fight and that there wasn't a mark on him, but he still blamed Marik for this in the first place.

"I have never been thrown out of a night club for starting a fight before" gasps Winger. "We didn't start the fight" protests Marik. "Well" comments Bakura "it was all your fault." Marik scowls "what is this pick on Marik day?"

"Look" winger pulls himself up and of the sign to look in Marik's direction "you chattered her up, it was her boyfriend and his mates that took it in their heads to give us a right hammering, ergo its your fault"

"How the hell was I supposed to know she had a boyfriend?" argues Marik. "She did mention it a couple of times" replies Bakura. "Not that you'd notice since you spent most of the time with your tongue half a mile down her throat" winger shakes his head and rests on the street sign once again.

"I was not frenching the girl! We just got a bit passionate when we kissed that's all" protests Marik. Bakura chuckles, Winger collapses fully against the sign doubled up with laughter "you were tonguing her!" they both insist. Bakura shakes his head and continues "what ever attracted you to her anyway?" he asks "Rainbow hair all spiked up, piercings in every available orifice, covered in tat…okay I can understand why you of all people are not prejudice against tattoos but please!"

Wingers eyes glazed over "she had nipple rings you know?" he comments. "And how the hell do you know that?" a livid Marik demands to know. "They jingled when she moved" replies Winger. Bakura shakes his head again "I mean" he continues as he leans Marik against the wall relieving his sore shoulder of his weight "she was rough, real rough" he shudders slightly although this may be due to the cold midnight breeze blowing across them. "She was a bit…raggy" admits Winger, Marik frowns "she wasn't that bad, besides" he shrugs "you know how it is, a person feels like, well like a bit of rough once in a while"

"And she picked you?" says Bakura with a straight face, stepping back out of reach to stand beside Winger who smirks at the angry Egyptian along side Bakura. Marik glares at them "why you…I'll…" he staggers and almost collapses, leaning back against the wall he breaths in and out deeply "as soon as I can move, your both dead" he threatens them.

Kaiba was dreaming that he was flying faster than the wind through the cloudless skies, he was the powerfulist of all, undefeatable, unstoppable, power in its purist form, that non could oppose.

Joey was dreaming also, dreaming of flying as fast as the wind, through the moonlit night, sweeping across at a leisurely pace, he was tough and hard, openly spoiling for a fight, the mere anticipation of a rumble made him shudder.

In the street Bakura was feeling funny, his right arm had been aching for a while now (are you sure we weren't hurt in the fight?) he asks his Yami who replied back (no, it started before the fight) his voice shook slightly with suppressed pain it apparently was affecting his darker half as well.

Marik grimaced and held his right arm it appeared he to was in great pain "Mararik" stutters Bakura now wracked with excruciating pain. "Yeah" he replies heavily trying to remain focussed and block out the pain, but only partially succeeding, "hurts like hell" he declares. "Me too" winger admits weakly, it felt like his right arm was in a blender, it hurt that badly, he fell sliding away from the street sign to land painfully on the pavement, before fading blissfully into the oblivion of unconsciousness. His birthmark a red dragon like mark with a long pure white horn under an arm guard on his arm glowed fiercely. Bakura both of them struggled against this unown force that was affecting them, but their efforts were not good enough and they fell to the ground their body withering and spasming before they to succumb to unconsciousness, a right hand side black and left hand side white Dragon birthmark hidden from sight by Bakura's shirt sleeve glows brightly through the material.

Marik knew how dangerous it was for all of them to have passed out in the street, but it was no good, he slid down the wall trying valiantly to stave of the inevitable prangs of unconsciousness, but ultimately cannot avoid his companions fate.

Winger was dreaming of stalking across a rocky mountain top, his claws gripped the cliff face firmly, his horn scraped along the rocky edge, he hissed angrily, he could sense intruders, other dragons invading his territory, if they refused to leave, they would be dealt with viciously.

The Bakura's were dreaming of gliding through the air with elegant ease, a simply seep of their wings propelled them along through the either between the there and the other in-between, a series of far of roars alerted them to the presence of others, changing course, they head towards the disturbance, determined to satisfy their curiosity.

Marik was dreaming of carnage and destruction, he was the bringer of doom, the harbinger of death, burning in the fires of inferno, he could practically taste his next fight, he hoped it would afford him a greater challenge than the multiple horned monstrosity he had just dispatched to the graveyard.

An unmarked black van pulled up on the road alongside the unconscious teens "we were told merely to observe" protests a black suited, shade wearing brown haired and pale white skinned agent. His Partner and senior agent the black suited and shade wearing, dark skinned bald headed leader adjusts his tie "when an opportunity such as this presents itself, you do not hang back awaiting further orders" he replies.

Together they pull the unconscious duellists into the van which drives of, and gives them a quick search removing their possessions, including the marble like golden Eye from the white haired kids pockets and the sword like golden Rod from the Egyptian, they somehow miss the necklace that is hidden from view by magic beyond their comprehension.

"Make sure you relieve them of their duelling decks" instructs the senior agent removing their duel disks from each one in turn, his partner pulls Bakura's deck holder of his belt opening it he pulls out the top card out and looks at it the Light and Darkness Dragon shimmering slightly in the dim light.


	4. Chapter 4

The Duelist's Heiress: Thanks for the review, this chapter should be good, I'm already working on the next one

The Duelist's Heiress: Thanks for the review, this chapter should be good, I'm already working on the next one.

Chapter 4) Feral Instinct

White Horn Growls as it pulls itself along the rocky cliff face. It could sense them easer now, and the intruders had to be close by. It trembled with the anticipation, first one a black dragon and then a second a white dragon broke through the cloud layer and encircled one another warily. So far they had noticed White Horn as they were focused on each other, White Horn was furious, this was his territory, his mountain, and he should attack them and drive them away! But a spark of fear for the more powerful dragons prevented him from moving, and from joining the fight.

Red Eyes roared defiantly and lashed out at his mortal enemy however Blue Eyes easily avoided his attack and launched one of his own, Red Eyes flew up and dodged it before firing a fire blast which closely misses Blue Eyes who pulls up and retaliates lightning sparking around it's open mouth form a powerful blast that Red Eyes only by grace of God and Fortune avoids, the circle again roaring loudly.

Horus joined the battle in style, Dark Vs Light Red Eyes Vs Blue Eyes, Black against White Dragon, he sped up eager to enter the fray, just as the bitter rivals closed in for another clash of the titans he flew down letting loose an onslaught of Dark Fire burning the Black and White dragons which separated roaring in pain.

Blue Eyes loops around behind Horus forming another lightning attack and launching it at Horus who curves to the side dodging the attack which continues on slicing into the mountain top near where White Horn roosts, he leaps back snarling they attacked him! They attacked his mountain! They will pay! He slashes with his horn sending a serrated blade of energy slashing out from its horn towards his foes, scoring a direct hit against Horus he slashes again this time missing his targets completely.

Horus, Red Eyes, Blue Eyes and turn on White Dragon together, directing a Dark Fire, Fire Blast and Lightning Attack at him, White Horn throws itself into the sky and starts flying to evade the onslaught of attacks that blow his mountaintop to pieces.

No! White Horn sweeps its wings and strikes out at the destroyers of his mountain, the invaders of his territory, slashing his horn forming Horn Blade Strikers that are aimed at Red Eyes who fights back clawing at White Horn who barely avoids the physical attack.

Dark Light finally arrives now the aerial Dragon battle is in full swing, half of Dark Light longed to end the conflict and stop the hostilities and fighting, the other half wanted nothing more than to join in adding to the fight proving his metal against the others, Dark Lights internal battle left it unable to decide on a course of action, immobilizing it as neither side could override the other and achieve dominance until a stray Fire Blast scorches Dark Light. Crying out in pain Dark Light strikes out both the Dark and Light sides united by pain and anger joining the battle and snapping at Horus's neck.

What a sight, five really powerful Dragons engaged in mortal combat wheeling through the sky launching attack after attack, fighting tooth and claw.

Red Eyes attacks ferociously not afraid to take on opponents stronger than itself with its Inferno Fire Blast Attacks.

Blue Eyes attacks with its supreme might confident in its strength it takes on all opponents with its White Lightning Attack.

Horus attacks everything violently taking on any and all available opponents with reckless abandon with its Dark Fire Burning attacks.

White Horn attacks when provoked although weaker than the other dragons it makes up for it with stamina with its White Horn Slash attacks.

Dark Light attacks when it can make up its mind, in two minds about everything it is neither Evil nor Good as such conflicting emotions can incapacitate at worst and make it appear emotionless or over emotional at best.

It was Horus that was affected first, as it suddenly shrieked in pain for no apparent reason, its form fizzled and crackled and broke down. For some reason the other Dragons could also feel this pain it felt like a sever shock jolting through their bodies White Horn and Dark Light are more affected by this than Red Eyes and Blue Eyes and soon begin to fizzle and crackle as their forms break down like Horus which collapses in a burst of light that fades from view. Not long after Dark Light and White Horn burst into light that fades from view.

The wary Blue Eyes and Red Eyes encircle the area before pulling away and flying of in different directions, their rivalry will wait until another time.

Marik's unconscious body spasms in response to yet another electric charge sent coursing through his body. The white lab coated brainy specs wearing scientists make notes and type up analysis of the data they received from shocking Marik who was restrained to a medical steel bed with a flimsy sheet between the conductive metal and Marik's half electrocuted body in the lab. Lots of sophisticated scanning equipment and computers were running simulations and recording data taken from Marik, another lab tech with a digital camera takes close up shots of his right arm and his burning Birthmark on it.

"Interesting" breathed the chief scientist as they shocked Marik yet again, strapped to two other beds in the room but receiving no 'shock' treatment Winger and Bakura spasm as though shocked, although the monitors show there is no electric current running through their bodies. "Enough tests" he declares "return them to their cell for now"

Kaiba groaned and rolled over onto his back, the early morning sun light shone through the half closed curtains and across his prone body, he felt stiff all over and unusually drowsy despite a solid night of sleep, that dream had felt so vivid, so real! He looked around his room taking in the familiar surrounding's the Blue Eyes White Dragon wallpaper, the Dragon ornaments calendar, posters, one wardrobe full of clothes against the wall, next to it another full of Duel Monsters cards, three of almost every card in existence. Next to a framed picture of him and Mokuba a Blue Eyes White Dragon paper weight lay on his desk beside the window and next the old computer, despite having personally upgraded it several times it was still years out of date and old technology, he should really get rid of it, sentimental value and all, yet he kept it after all the computers at Kaiba Corp were all state of the art, he had OSL the secret so doesn't exist hacking needs only supercomputer in a hidden room in his mansion and his Laptop for business, his old computer was…for pleasure. At present it was displaying a Battle City logo screensaver.

He looked across at his bookcase stacked with classics such as Dragon Tamers, Eragon and Eldest, Dragon World, Dragonolgy, Dragon Fantastic and more, his stack of Duelist Weekly magazine's clashed with them seeming terribly out of place on the same shelf as the themed books. The Next shelf down held his DVD's with such titles as Dragon Slayer, Dragon Heart, the Eragon film and Dragon Wars as prime features.

Maybe Mokubas right he thinks, maybe I am a little to obsessed with Dragons and Dueling, I should take a break, he screws up his eyes as he rubs them and wipes the seat from his brow, sitting up leaning over the edge of the bed, a long break.

Joey woke up to find himself alone in bed, he jerked into a sitting position the blanket falling from of his chest breathing heavily, he gasped before turning to the side, hearing running water he relaxes slightly and collapses onto his back, breathing more easily now he realizes Mai must be already up and in the shower. "Just a dream" he assures himself "A freaky real feeling dream, that's all" his eyes twich slightly before he sighs and recovers completely "Hey" he turns towards the bathroom "you in there, don't use up all the hot water will ya?" hearing a muffled response he leaps up "I know you, your gonna leave me all the cold water" he slips into the bathroom, smirking, a few seconds later the muffled sound of a shriek and the dull sounds of Joey been hit over the head with a scrubbing bush can be heard.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5) Experimentation

Chapter 5) Experimentation

Ryo awoke to a headache his body was sore and unwieldy, his first thought was both sensible and natural under the circumstances yet it must be noted that it is also incorrect, his first thought was that his Yami must have consumed to much alcohol during his night out with Marik. But that didn't hold right, for one thing his mouth wasn't dry and his tongue didn't feel like sandpaper, also his connection to the spirit of the Ring told him that he too was suffering similar circumstances which shouldn't happen with a hang over unless he took over his body which he never did until Ryo's metabolism was fully recovered.

A nearby groan announced Marik's presence in the room, what ever had happened last night had happened to him to. Ryo remembered brief snatches from last night his Yami had been lenient with him and allowed him brief moments of control.

Ryo blinks and the darkened room swims into a blurry focus, white walls, a white padded floor and a white ceiling hanging down from which was a bare light bulb just hanging out of reach, the room was rectangle shaped and at the far wall a glass panel stretched across allowing a smaller box shaped observation room, it reminded Ryo of the cell the company had imprisoned Sylar in, only whitewashed.

(Hikari Baka! Stupid television analogies will get us no where) Bakura reprimanded his host sharply.

"Ba-kura?" Marik stumbles to his feet and strikes out staggering across the room only to trip over something and fall flat on his face.

"What great blundering oaf left that there?" he demands from where he was sprawled out on the floor.

"Marik? Are you alright?" Bakura asks him as the Millennium Ring materializes around his neck lighting up the room as it glows brightly against his bare chest, bare chest? Bakura suddenly realizes that apart from his underwear a plain pair of grey boxers that he was completely naked.

"Yeah I'm okay" Marik rolls onto his side "just relieved that I didn't go commando last night, you know" he was wearing a cheap black pair of pants

Okay so that was one detail the King of Thieves hadn't needed to know, still at least he wasn't the only one with this predicament "what did you trip over?" he asked out loud his vision was still blurry but getting better.

"Who not what" an annoyed third voice claims accompanied by a groan "huh?" mutters Marik kicking his foot out slightly feeling a body shaped lump beside him with the tips of his toes.

"I'm mostly naked right, you've just kicked me in the ribs with your bare foot, I can't see a thing and I have a killer head ache, can I have a clue to the identity?" the red headed boy chooses to remain sprawled on his stomach rather than try to get up, he was wearing a pair of spider man boxers.

"Names Marik" claimed Marik in essence correct yet he did so with a slight frown as though not one hundred percent certain that he was in fact called Marik "this" he tries to gesture at Bakura but ends up pointing at an empty corner of the room "is Bakura"

The confused young teen opens his eyes slightly and thinks it over "no, I meant me" he rolled over onto his back with another groan and closes his eyes again.

Marik thinks about it hard "you must be Winger" he decides "he went out clubbing with us didn't he Bakura?"

"Winger?" mutters Winger "that rings a bell"

"No" mumbles Bakura "your thinking of clapper, but never mind that now" he slides up the wall and into a standing position, Ra be Damned this was so inconvenient he shouldn't have to deal with an unwieldy body like some kind of mortal, that was his host's job Damn it! "Is there anything you can remember?" he asked his fellow Duelists "before we woke up here?"

"Dreaming" declares Winger "Dreaming Dragons, invading my territory"

"Me too, well I just wanted to fight but still" Marik frowns "weird that" "Me and Ryo as well, we were merged I think, can anyone remember something before that, we were in a club there was a fight, but how did we end up here?" Bakura slams his fist into the wall ignoring the pain that shoots through his knuckles.

"We collapsed" claims Marik surprised by his own admission "in the street" he continues "pain in my arm, never felt anything like it before" he shudders as the feeling of helplessness washes over him once again.

Bakura checked his arm and remembers the pain that both he and his host had felt; his vision had recovered and despite the source of light merely been the Millennium Ring could see his Host's Dragon Birthmark quite clearly, as it sparkles mysteriously in the light.

Marik and a reluctant Winger check out their own arms and birthmarks "Do you have a dragon shaped mark on your arms to?" he asks them surprise evident in his voice.

"And there Birthmarks, not Tattoo's right?" Marik stated more than asked but Bakura and Winger both nodded anyway.

"Never mind them" Bakura lets his arm drop down "how did we end up here, where is here?" the bare light above them flickers and turns on, Bakura had his back to the observation room and quickly faded the ring retreating as he did so to the back of his host's mind allowing him control of his body once more. The trio blinks and covers their eyes, having got used to the low ambient light levels.

Several people had entered the observation room and were now looking at them through the glass window "I know you can hear me" one of them says "I suppose you are confused, perhaps you have a few lapses in memory that need clarifying" the Dark haired woman smiles coldly "Allow me to set you straight on a great many things, primarily your immediate situation" she pauses for a second to build up an atmosphere "You belong to us now, you will obey every command given to you, if you comply you will receive good treatment and even the occasional treat" she explains coldly her smile fading.

"And if we refuse?" snarls a standing Marik despite the fact he was defenseless and clothed only in his underwear.

The woman smiles darkly again "then you will pay the price and suffer a good deal more"

OoOoO

Joey left Mai's apartment at a run, if he ran the whole way he'd get back to his and Serenity's apartment in fifteen maybe ten minutes, just in time to get shouted at by her for worrying her, he should have been back last night, he forgot to even ring her up and tell her where he was, that was going really tick her of.

Joey worried by his upcoming row with his sibling zoned out, not noticing his surrounding's, if he had paid more attention he may have noticed an unmarked black van that was tailing him, as it was he didn't.

OoOoO

All was normal in the Kaiba household. It was later in the morning and Kaiba had dismissed his previous feelings and the Dream in the category of 'weird stuff that has to have a scientific explanation I just can't be bothered to find it, that's all' it joined the majority of his encounters with Yugi and the Yugi-teshi, but he wasn't thinking of his host right now, he'd recovered and at present was in the Kitchen helping himself to breakfast.

Now you may think Kaiba has servants to do just about everything for him, but the fact is, the Kaiba mansion is usually devoid of other people but Kaiba himself and his Brother, some of Yugi's gang had been once, with the excuse 'it's important the sake of the world is at stake' he used to class that in the above category but since it occurred so often it now has it's own category. Of course as a home the Mansion needed cleaning and looking after like any other, and received regular visits from cleaners, the cable guy (been a millionaire did not stop your telly breaking down like anyone else's) the gardeners and even a swimming pool attendant (someone who cleans swimming pools) however it was the times he and Mokuba had the place to himself that were most enjoyable, Kaiba could let his hair down more, as he felt unable to when a servant/worker was around the place.

Kaiba smiles to himself and took a swig from a bottle of Soya milk, he had just collected the morning paper from the front porch the 'Domino Herald' and smirked at the front page headline declaring his victory during KC2 yesterday.

Mokuba enters the kitchen smiling happily and frowns at Seto, he jumps up as he passes him and whacks him across the back of his head causing him to choke slightly and dribble milk down his chin, Mokuba continues on his way to the fridge.

Seto winces and rubs a trail of milk from his chin while putting the bottle of milk down "what was that for?" he complains wineyly, Mokuba opens up the fridge using the door to shield his own smirk from his big brother, making sure to keep his voice care free and neutral he replies "You were drinking out of the bottle Seto" he says smartly "you told me not to do that, as it is a disgusting habit Nisama" he closes the fridge and turns to give Seto the full force of his puppy dog eyes.

"That doesn't work on me" claims Kaiba hurriedly opening up his paper, yep thinks Mokuba as he pulls himself onto a stool beside Seto keep telling yourself that.

"Seto? Have you any plans for today?" Mokuba asked him carefully and Kaiba eyes him back warily "Hum, well I have to show up at the share holders meeting later on today and I need to start work organizing Battle City 2 for the summer this year" Mokubas face falls, Seto smiles at him "But that's not until later, if there's anything you want to do, we have all morning" Mokubas smile of pure warmth and happiness melted the chunk of ice everyone calls Kaiba's heart. He ruffled Mokuba's hair in a display of brotherly affection that he knew would annoy Mokuba immensely. Yes this day would be a good one, but Kaiba could not have know it wouldn't last.


	6. Chapter 6

The Duellist's Heiress: thanks for your continued support, you can't get more people, your friend's maybe to read and review

**The Duellist's Heiress: thanks for your continued support, you can't get more people, your friend's maybe to read and review? I might not be able to continue a fic that receives so few reviews, one of my other ongoing fic is receiving many regular reviews and I should be concentrating on that.**

Chapter 6) the Fallen Five

"Madame Director" a shade wearing black suited Agent in an unmarked van greets his boss over his ear piece, he received on sentence, one order from his boss "take him" the ear piece became silent, the agent indicated to the driver to drive.

As Joey started to run across an empty road, a black van screeches out of no where almost running him over, before he can shake his fist and yell some obscenities at it for almost hitting him, it breaks hard coming to a stop, two black suited goons leap out and grab hold of Joey, pinning his arms to his sides, before he can blink a chloroform gag is shoved into his face, and they pull his weakened yet still struggling body into the Van, which roars of tires squealing as soon as the doors are closed.

"Target obtained" the Agent informs the director as his partner checks Wheelers body, removing his deck from Joey's jeans pocket.

OoOoO

Spending time with Mokuba was a rare and nayfair occurrence but one that Kaiba enjoyed immensely. To bad all good things had to come to an end Mokuba had received an urgent call from one of his friends an hour after they had finished breakfast and as such he had to rush to get ready and leave, apologizing over and over, something about sumet big going down at the Sk8 park, Kaiba hadn't really understood the jisk of it but didn't really mind, he wasn't about to prevent Mokuba from having a normal life, hanging out with his friends, even though he now had absolutely nothing to do.

He regretted promising Mokuba that he wouldn't do any work until after dinner when he had to attend the Kaiba Corp stockholders meeting, he had half a mind to begin work on his monthly employee reviews, they were simply enough, he just singled out those he shouted at least for above average and those who irritated him the most to be fired.

But he couldn't he'd promised Mokuba and he wouldn't break his promise for anything, but then again how would he know? It was almost a relief when the door bell rang interrupting his musing and pacing throughout the empty mansion and he had to answer the door, at least he could while away ten minutes or so having an argument with whoever dared interrupt him (fair enough he wasn't doing anything but that won't stop him from arguing the point)

"Yes" he snaps at the black suited businessmen, as he answered the door "what do you want?"

Five minutes later one black unmarked van sped away from the Kaiba mansion its target obtained.

OoOoO

"Who are you people?" a livid Marik demands to know "where are we? What is this place? Why are we here? How did we get here?"

Marik, Bakura and Winger were now standing up and were feeling angry, embarrassed and chilly at the same time, clad only in their underwear in a white cell like room.

The leader of these people a tall woman wearing a scarlet business suit with jet black hair cut short, frowns "you're not exactly in a position to make such demands" she replies icily with the barest trace of an accent in her voice. "However I can tell you that I am Lady Avon, Director of the Grand Order of Havacron and overseer of operation Lancelot of which you are now a part of, this is a standard cell for your kind that you are in, it is located within our main research base deep underground, you were brought here by our agents when you collapsed in the street"

(So) sneered the Thief King (she's the Avon Lady) he snickered.

Bakura ignored him "But who are you?" he asks "What do you want with us?" she may have answered the questions once before but they were still none the wiser as to what was going on.

"We" declares Director Avon Lady "are the Havacronion Knights we hunt down people like you, but have no fear, you will not be harmed, all we wish to do is run some tests on you, providing you give us no trouble you will be released alive after we are finished"

"Why us, what tests, you still aren't telling us everything?" snaps Winger, he was freezing his bits of in the draughty cell, he still didn't know why and to top it all he also felt 'orrible from last night.

"Yeah" Marik agrees "where's are stuff as well, our clothes, our decks and most importantly all my gold!"

"You will not know the reason, as we intent to prevent you from becoming it" she replies cryptically "providing you have behaved; when you are released you will be given your belongings back, we have no need for them" she says dismissively.

"And if we don't" says Marik adding "behave ourselves that is?"

"That would be…unadvisable" replies Director Avon Lady "and will result in you been dumped unconscious with nothing, no belongings, no ID, no money, no…" her lip curls up in amusement "clothes. Nothing, at the beach or in the wilds, a desert or a frozen wasteland" she shrugs "whatever we feel like at the time"

The door to the cell opens, the Directors guards enter the cell "you will come with us now" they tell the captive three.

"And if we…refuse" growls Marik defiantly, his fists balled up, winger looks at him an eyebrow raised neither he nor Bakura and Marik were in much of a position to give any trouble, they were still sluggish from whatever had effected them previously.

The only advantage they had going for them was Bakura's Millennium Ring and the spirit of said Ring and Winger didn't even know about it. Of course without his deck his powers were severely diminished, but at least it was one thing these Havacron people didn't know about.

"Let's just say I'm making this an order you cannot refuse" Director Avon Lady replies coolly "not if you know what's good for you anyway"

Marik growls again but forces his fists to relax, they literally had no choice, no options, no way to escape.

OoOoO

Unown to the troubled trio, an unconscious Joey and Kaiba were been cataloged just as they had been the night before, only this time their brain wave patterns were normal, and they showed no strange reactions beyond possessing different coloured Dragon marks on their right arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Looking for any artists, such as Deviants from Devianart to draw Dragon/Kaiba, Dragon/Bakura, Dragon/Marik, Dragon/Joey morph pictures

**Looking for any ****artists, such as Deviants from Devianart to draw Dragon/Kaiba, Dragon/Bakura, Dragon/Marik, Dragon/Joey morph pictures**

Chapter 7) Eradication of Dragon force

Marik, Ryo and Winger were lead into a large light blue techno coloured room with several raised platforms each with a black cylinder shaped device attached to a large machine in front of them.

They are positioned on a platform each their right arms are then stuck into the cylinder device up to their elbows, they each had an extremely bad feeling about this, various green coated technicians ran scurrying about analyzing power levels and outages.

"Sir, were ready to begin" a blue coated Engineer declares "wait" the head scientist a man with short grey hair and a large scar running down his left cheek wearing a white lab coat calls out "there are two more coming, we'll do them all together"

Do thinks Marik what does that mean? Do what?

It didn't surprise Bakura, Marik and Winger as much as it should have as they saw Joey and Kaiba been brought in, Joey struggling and yelling obscenities, Kaiba struggling and threatening legal action.

They were placed on the final two free platforms in the same row as the others "what's going on! I demand to be released immediately!" Kaiba yells

"Hey Marik, Bakura, kid, what's the deal here?" Joey asks them "what's up with all this?"

"Believe me, we wish we knew" replies Winger.

"Stand by for primary ignition sequence" the Head scientist announces, as he pushes his gleaming specs up "warming up the neutralizer" "thermo-nuclear reaction building"

"Ignition?" Marik mutters, "neutralizer?" asks Bakura, "Nuclear!" Kaiba's face turns white "what the hell's going on?"

"The polarity of the Neutron flow is at 40 percent and rising" the Engineer announces.

The device the captive five's arms were locked in suddenly come alive whining with power they vibrate alarmingly, the complaints of the captives fall on deaf ears.

"Polarity of the Neutron flow at 60 percent and rising" the Engineer announces.

"Lower the Neutron radiation shields" commands the Head Scientist, another technician types in a set of commands into her work station lowering a set of five glass like tube shaped shields that drop from the ceiling and lock down onto the platforms of each captive.

Radiation shields! Exclaims each of the captive five but the shields are soundproof and they cannot be heard.

"Polarity of the Neutron flow at 80 percent and rising" the Engineer announces "D-cell eradication commencing in ten seconds"

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…"

The Head scientist pulls a humongous leaver that must do something really, really important "activating D-cell eradication, the neutralizers are online" he announces.

The captive five begin to feel the effects, the cylinder device their arms are locked into start sucking at them with a vacuum, their dragon marks heat up racking them with intense pain, all except Ryo whose mark was not responding as it should do, giving him only the meanest of flashes of pain.

"Polarity of the Neutron flow at 95 percent and rising" the Engineer announces "eradication field building power"

"Receiving fluctuations in the power grid" warns a technician "feedback through the grids testing the limits of our shock absorbers"

"Monitor the situation, D-cell eradication field is supreme it cannot fail" the Head Scientist declares.

"Polarity of the Neutron flow at 100 percent, maximum efficiency achieved, eradication field at peak performance" the Engineer announces

"Fluctuations rising, power levels are unstable the technician warns "unnatural feedback from pod 2, it's shorting out the shock absorbers"

"Isolate pod 2" the Head Scientist orders "continue d-cell eradication in pods 1, 3, 4, and 5"

Bakura's pod loses power, his arm while still stuck in the cylinder device is no longer been pulled at by a vacuum, his Dragon mark glows fiercely as the Millennium Ring materializes around his neck, the spirit of the Ring and Ryo merge, their dragon mark burns with pain, his eyes glow, as does Marik, Winger, Joey and Kaiba's as they unite mentally and merge their power.

"Polarity of the Neutron flow has been reversed!" the Engineer announces in a panic "eradication field failing!"

"No! This cannot be!" the Head scientist slams his fist into his station "the eradication field is perfect, I designed it myself, it can not fail! It must not fail! It will not fail!"

"Fluctuations are overloading the power grid" alarms star going of "the feedback is too much! The shock absorbers are non responsive" the female technician exclaims "they've been destroyed!!" she backs away from sparking machinery, the equipment in the room are all sparking and fizzling and frying, smoke surrounds them obscuring the captive five as the shields chip, crack and shatter.

The five dragon marked duelists are one, as energy is bounced along from one to the other, building up in strength overloading the anti-D-cell network, completely destroying the eradication field.

Technicians scurry around trying to salvage as much as possible, on the platforms where the captive five were murky shapes stir slowly in the smoke filled gloom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bold **= Dragonform voices.

**Chapter 8) Unexpected Changes**

Smoke billows around the platforms where Bakura, Marik, Winger, Joey and Kaiba are trapped. Klaxons blare out an alert as scientists scurry around trying to salvage the situation while non-essential personnel evacuate the level.

The Head Scientist is knocked over by a minor explosion nearby which causes him to lose his glasses, leaving him lying on the floor raked with pain as the Technicians abandon the D-cell network section and him as the system overload becomes imminent.

"Ten seconds to core explosion" an emotionless bland computer voice informs the level "five, four, three two, one"

Bakura, Marik, Winger, Joey and Kaiba are connected sharing a waking dream of dragons and primal rage their dragon birthmarks blaze with power, the pain subsides as one by one they stop fighting the inevitable. They each stop fighting what is when it gets down to it as natural as breathing, as swimming, as flying, as breathing fire.

An explosion rocks the D-Cell Eradication chamber the Neutron Flare Shields around the five Duellists shatter sending shards of irradiated glass flying around the room. The various computer banks and machinery blow out and burn up, a sheet of flame races up the back wall frying a lot of electronic equipment and damaging the lights which go out only to be replaced with a red glow as the back up lighting activates bathing the devastated room with it's ghostly glow, fire suppressants finally kick in spraying CO2 and Foam around managing to put out the main blaze.

The Head Scientist moans and rolls over onto his front he blinks his eyes his vision blurred without his glasses, the visibility already poor with the smoke and cloud of CO2, a few feet away from him a clawed foot lands beside a pair of glasses with thick lenses. A serrated claw clicks against the metal floor raptor style. The foot pulls up and down again crunching the glasses noisily.

The Head Scientist twists to the side at the noise "my glasses…" he mumbles falling silent as a shadowy figure looms over him although blurred it seemed inhuman the eyes blazed a with a deep purple glow.

"**This is unexpected**" growls Marik holding out an arm so he can admire the changes to his physical appearance from what the Head Scientist can see it seemed thicker, sharper, and ended in a set of vicious looking claws "**Very unexpected**" continues Marik "**But I like it!**"

The head Scientist makes a break for escape staggering up he run's away from the horrific monster but Marik in absolute confidence of his physical prowess strides after him jumping in the air his wings unfold allowing him to glide over the scientist's head to land in front of him.

"**You did this**" Marik continues as though he was never interrupted "**You tried to kill us, well you failed**" the Head Scientist staggers back unable to escape.

A Half pitch black, half pure white Dragon like man growled his agreement as he approached from the side, materialising out of the smoke cloud impressively, his appearance was that of a hybrid, Demonic at the same time as Angelic.

"No, no, just doing my job, my job, I swear" babbles the terrified Head Scientist.

"**That's what they all say**" sneers Bakura/Ryo both in agreement "**of course it's not your fault you happen to love your job**"

"**Well I happen to enjoy this**" claims Marik swinging his tail he catches the head Scientist a stunning blow to the chest sending him flying into a wall, to collapse lifeless on the floor.

Marik and Kura regard each other admiring there new forms "**You should have used your foot**" Kura says "**then you could have said you get a kick out of it**" he smiles at Marik who grins back "**I like the way you think, so which is it? Backstabbing Yami or Gullible Hikari?**" he asks Kura who thinks it over"**Both**" answers Kura thoughtfully flexing his claws.

Marik was now a humanoid version of Horus the Black Flame Dragon, Bakura and Ryo now merged like Yugi and Yami were now a humanoid version of Light and Darkness Dragon.

Joey groans and rolls over his body ached in places he didn't even know he had. He braced himself on his hands and knees and bounced up onto his feet his wings drooped, his claws gleamed, he was jet black in colour with glinting red eyes which opened to catch sight of himself in a shiny metal surface across from him, the image was distorted by the dull red glow of the lights and the dust but recognisable.

Five seconds later Joey started screaming as he fell over in shock onto his tail which elicited a roar of pain from the humanoid version of the red Eyes Black Dragon. His claws briefly crackle red sparks before he rolls onto his side and effortlessly pushes himself back up onto his feet.

"**What in any God's name, Ra's, Slifer's, Alla's, Buddha's I don't are which is going on!**"

"**They turned us into Dragons**" a surprised Kaiba answers automatically he was staring at himself in a shard of tinted glass.

Blue Eyes White Dragon unmistakably. Kaiba was looking at his reflection and a humanoid Blue Eyes White Dragon figure with a serpentine head serrated claws, sharp fangs, a set of wings with talons in the joints, offset by a blue tinted white skin tone, his hide was armoured and he looked sleek, sexy, powerful, strong enough to kill a Battle Ox without even breaking a sweat.

On the one side all of this was heavily steeped in the realms of freaky magic and insane fantasy I mean either he's finally taken the plunge of the deep end or he's on a train ride via whacked out express stopping at loony tunes, crazyvile and is presently on time for la la land city centre population several hundred idiots and several thousand others to loopy to sigh a consensus.

But on the other hand, look at them abs's hell it had been Kaiba's childhood dream just to own a Blue Eyes White Dragon card and now he was a fricking Blue Eyes White dragon this was…this was better than drugs…not that Kaiba knew what that was like no sirree.

"**This is nuts**" Joey insists still freaking out "**Nuts we can't be dragons, were human aren't we?**" he asks with a glimmer of madness in his eyes.

Kaiba bristles and glares at Joey "**In your case mutt that's highly debatable**" he growls "**You've been given a gift, an advancement to God hood that you don't deserve, at least try and act like the superior being you have now become**" he snarls as sparks of blue energy criss-cross over his hands while he sub-consciously flexes his claws.

"**Your serious aren't you?**" a surprised Marik comments sure he was loving it but then Marik the Black Flame Dragon lived for chaos, carnage and power he hadn't expected Kaiba to be swayed by the change.

"**Dragon obsessive**" Kura mutters in a low voice, slightly amazed that Kaiba was taking all of this in his stride. Kura the Dark Light Dragon had no qualms about the change there was merely acceptance.

Joey was now angry at Kaiba a familiar feeling from which an importance sense of normalcy could b gained this had a calming effect on him, although Red Eyes Joey Dragon was rearing for a scrap with his arch nemesis. As the rage built up Joey found himself enjoying the thrill the new sensations in his body gave him, the adrenaline, the fury, the power.

Kaiba who had decided to go with "Oh my god! This is so cool!" and found himself livid at Joey for not simply accepting the ascension to greatness, even if he was only a Red Eyes a mere insect compared to the magnificence that was Blue Eyes Kaiba Dragon.

Winger was trapped under some rubble and only just came to, there was dust in his eyes and he lashed out weakly in panic struggling under a weight that would have killed a normal man. His Red armoured scales were covered in dust a sparking computer monitor sent a pray of red hot embers across his back every ten seconds although he hadn't felt this. His clawed hands gorged claw marks into the floor as he lashed out. His White horn the Horn that gave White Horned Winger Dragon his name gleamed in the dull lighting.

"**Someone help me, I'm trapped and Can't get out**" he cried out as a deep rooted fear set in, a fear he had felt before in a dream, oh so much pain ago. His primal instincts kicked in and with increased strength Winger pushed himself up throwing the debris of his back with a roar.

The mind link connecting the five Dragonkin kicked in…

Joey and Kaiba growled and encircled each other, claws glistened, fans were bared as they prepared to launch there attacks.

Marik snarls, his claws ached to slice through flesh, his fangs itched to sink into his prey. His instincts drove him to fight, drove him to war, and drove him to attack! Kura dodged Marik's sweeping claws and defended himself grappling with the out of control Dragonkin.

Winger stretched his wing's and surveyed the mayhem, the invaders of his territory, destroyers of his nest! He joined the frey.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9) Feral Instinct

Red Eye's Joey growls and launches a red fire blast at Blue Eye's Kaiba who snarls in rage and launches an arc of white lightning at his mortal foe the two powerful attacks intersect and explode sending out a blast wave that knocks both Dragonkin flying. Kura dodges another slashing claw from Marik diving behind a damaged console where he escapes the shockwave, Marik been too focused on Kura is hit by the blast and is also sent flying. Winger jumps up and flies over the shockwave letting out a screech of challenge before been knocked down by Kura the only Dragonkin to have retained his consciousness perhaps because it was two consciousnesses in one.

"**We must be one"** hisses Kura his voice echoed **"we have to work together"**

Red Eye's Joey growled at Blue Eye's Kaiba who also roars his protest while Marik hisses angrily.

"**We must put aside our differences to fight our common enemy…unless…you are afraid?" **that earned Kura a series of infuriated growls from the others at the slur to their pride, Winger lying on the floor held firmly in place by Kura half growls half groans and shivers.

"**Do not fear we are strong and we shall fight for our freedom!" **Kura declares **"we must protect our own"**

Noises from further down this level of the facility alert the five Dragonkin to a team of black op's soldiers dressed in grey and black Kaki and black TAC vests. Heavily armed with submachine guns of some kind, the6y storm the room fully prepared to deal with anything…except five highly pissed of Dragonkin it seems.

If it had just been Joey, Kaiba, Marik, Winger and Bakura (even possessed by the spirit of the ring) they might have stood a chance, as it was they were facing Red Eye's Joey, Blue Eye's Kaiba, Marik of the black flame, White Horned Wing and Kura of light and Darkness so they didn't.

Not that the Dragoon Five got by entirely unscathed, Marik received several flesh wounds and Kaiba was nursing a rather large cut on his forearm, but considering the current state of the black op's team in comparison he had barely received so much as a paper cut.

The Dragonkin were drawn instinctively through the labyrinth of metal tunnels and stairwells deeper into the facility, every fiber of their being was screaming at them to escape, to find the freedom of the open skies but something equally as primeval was overriding their initial instincts.

White Horned Wing demonstrates his power to the others using his glowing horn to cut through a titanium plated sealed vault door as easily as a hot knife would cut through butter, it was a tight fit for all of them o crowd into the vault but they managed it and when they did it became immediately apparent what had drawn them here.

Imprisoned in reinforced shatter proof glass screwed into a wall bracket across the back of the vault were five familiar Duel monster cards. "Red Eye's Black Dragon" "Bleu Eye's White Dragon" "Horus The Black Flame Dragon (Lv8)" "White Horned Dragon" "Light And Darkness Dragon" the card seemed to shimmer with excitement (but how could a card be excited?) The Dragonkin trembled with excitement it was time to take back what was theirs.

_Next time: The Dragonkin revert back to their original forms who find themselves trapped between a titanium plated vault door and a hard place…with two options surrender or die!_


End file.
